Subtle Glances
by Alex11215
Summary: Summary: Derek, Casey, Emily and Sam get locked in the school library after hours. Tears, truth or dare, lock picking, hookups and much more! Very loosely based around "The Breakfast Club". Dasey of course!
1. Locked In

Summary: Derek, Casey, Emily and Sam get locked in the school library after hours. Slightly based off "The Breakfast Club". Dasey!

He couldn't believe it. This was supposed to be one of the best nights of his life. He thought that nothing could bring him down. And then, of course, Casey had ruined it. The hockey team had just won their last game, completing their winning streak. They had won every single game this season. And because of this, Kendra was throwing a huge party in their honor. This was great for his rep. Girls already hung around him constantly, but now every eye in the room would be on him.

Unfortunately, he was stuck with the task of driving Casey. She had taken ages to get ready and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Princess you better get your butt out here in the next ten seconds or I'm leaving without you." He shouted through her bedroom door.

"Der-ek!" She shouted back, he voice dripping with annoyance. However she, reluctantly, came out.

And Derek wished she had stayed inside. She was wearing a tight pink tank top and a short jean skirt. And he wasn't sure what she had done to her hair, but it was sexy as hell.

CASEY

Tonight was the night of Kendra's big party for the hockey team. Ugh, as if Derek needs **another** ego boost. I mean he has his nice moments, but those happen about once in a blue moon. And now he was going to have a whole night in his honor. Well, it was actually in honor of the whole team, but of course, Derek didn't see it that way.

I had put on my favorite pink tank and a cute new skirt. I had curled my hair, but only slightly because I didn't want it to be too short. I was putting my home work into my bag so that I didn't forget it on Monday (I was already done) when Derek pounded on my door, rather rudely, and yelled,

"Princess you better get your butt out here in the next ten seconds or I'm leaving without you."

Did he always have to be so unpleasant? It was like it was his goal in life to be my enemy. We are polar opposites, Derek and I. We fight about **everything**, from schoolwork to the TV remote to our siblings to our friends. Sometimes I feel like my life is a never ending fight with Derek. Like, we will be seventy and in the same nursing home fighting over what color yarn to use when knitting hats for our children. Our children? Woah! I didn't mean it like that. Not our children together, separate children. That was weird it thought to myself as I opened the door.

I felt a small pang in my chest when I saw Derek. He had actually put some effort into his appearance. He was wearing his usual leather jacket, but with a nicer, cleaner shirt underneath. He wore a belt with his pants and shoes that weren't a million years old. And, I think, his hair might have some product in it? Wow, he really wants to get laid tonight I thought to myself.

For a second, I thought I saw him looking back at me with…..longing? But, just as soon as I'd seen it, it was gone. I decided not to dwell on it. Derek may seem quite simple, but in the time I have known him he has shown that he is more complex than he lets on.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there with that stupid look on your face or are we gonna go to my party?" He said, effectively ruining the moment.

"Derek, this isn't **your** party! It is Kendra's party and she is throwing it for the entire hockey team!" I sniped back.

"Ouch, ya know, that really hurts Casey." He replied. I rolled my eyes, could he be more immature?

DEREK

A wave of relieve washed over me as we got into the car. Now, all I needed to do was keep my eyes on the road. Because, if I looked at the person I was thinking about in the very back of my head, I would surely crash the car. In a matter of minutes, we had picked up Emily and Sam. The conversation about how **everyone** was going to be at my party helped take my mind off her.

"Oh shoot! Derek I forgot my chem text book in my locker!" Casey said.

"Well too bad Space Case, there is no way I am stopping this car." I said rather smugly.

"Aww, c'mon Derek! It's even on the way!" She wined to my amusement.

"C'mon dude, it'll only take a sec." Sam said.

"Yeah Derek!" Emily complained, "Just let her get her book."

"Alright, Alright! No need to gang up on me, we'll go! But only for one minute." Derek said in an irritated tone.

They all got out and went up to the school. Unfortunately, the door was locked.

"Now what do we do?" Casey asked.

"Follow me." Derek said while walking around the school. They ended up at some unlocked, unmarked door that led to the basement. Derek led them through the hallways and straight to Casey's locker.

"God, I don't even wanna know how you knew that door was there, much less how to get out of the basement." Casey grumbled.

After Casey got her book they walked down the south hallway to leave. But Derek couldn't resist. Being in school like this, with all the lights off and no teachers? It was just too cool. He had heard a rumor, just earlier that week that the teachers kept all the answers to all their tests in the room in the library marked, **Teachers Only.** And he really needed to pass his English test next week.

"Hey guys, lets go to the library I have an, uh… overdue book." Derek said while walking in.

"Ugh, Der-ek!" Casey exclaimed, but followed him in with Sam and Emily trailing behind.

After trying the secret door many times and finally accepting that it was locked, Derek gave up and went to leave. But when he turned the knob nothing happened. He did it again and again and again, before finally saying,

"Uh, guys? We're locked in."


	2. Arguements

I 'm new at this, so reviews would be great. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Sadly this isn't owned by me.

CASEY

"You've got to be kidding" I spat. "How are we going to explain this to our parents?"

"Well, who says we have to tell them Klutzilla!" Derek replied.

"For once in your life Derek, think! Obviously we are going to need to call someone to get us out and all of our friends are at that party. So that pretty much leaves mom and George." I said.

God Derek is such an airhead. He never thinks before acting or speaking or…..he just doesn't think! And now, I'm going to get in so much trouble with my mom cuz of stupid Derek.

"Damn." He said, "This may be the first time you have ever been right about something!"

"Der-ek!"

"GUYS!" Emily shouted, "If we are ever going to get outta here, you need to stop fighting! Now Casey, call your mom."

"Uh, well, I can't." I explained, "Derek and I got our phones taken away because we were fighting and we woke up Marti, twice."

"Okay, Sam, can you call someone?" Emily asked.

"Nah, I don't have my cell on me."

"Them we're in some deep shit, cuz mine is dead." Emily said nervously.

After a whole lot of fighting with Derek, I finally accepted that we were gonna be there for a while.

"How about we jump out the window?" Derek suggested.

"Derek we're on the third floor! You would probably end up breaking both your legs!" I shrieked

"Was that worry I heard?" Derek teased.

"NO! You know what, you should go jump out the window, it would make being stuck here much more bareable!" I yelled.

"DEREK! CASEY!" Sam shouted "If we are going to get out of here in time to go to the party you two have to shut the hell up!"

"Fine." I seethed. Derek always ruined everything. But even as I looked up again I could not help but notice how cute Derek looked when he was defeated. Which, unfortunately, wasn't often.

I can't explain what I feel for him. I don't think I'll ever know. The only thing I know for sure is, I don't see him as my brother.


	3. Trash and Treasures

Okay, so sorry for the delay in updates, it was the end of school and stuff. I should be updating much more frequently. Please review cuz I am a new member!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the shirt on my back

DEREK

It was nine thirty and I was bored as hell. Out of all the rooms I could be locked in, I had to be locked in the library. The room that's filled with books that I don't care about. We had been stuck in here for half an hour now and everyone's acting like it's no big deal! Casey was reading a torn up copy of Hamlet, Emily was struggling with her trig home work and Sam was mindlessly tapping his pencil on the desk.

As if being stuck in the library wasn't enough, I had to be stuck here with these dweebs. I mean, Sam is my best bud and all that mushy shit, but he has been sitting there just tapping a pencil on a desk for the past like fifteen minutes. Me, being the only reasonable one in the group, decided to try all the windows and doors. However, that had resulted in failure because they were all locked. You would think they would leave a couple unlocked for like fire safety or some crap, but I guess when no one is supposed to be in the school that shouldn't be a problem.

Suddenly, Casey put down the book that was practically glued to her face and walked over to me. She sat down next to the chair I had collapsed in.

"Why aren't you reading your boring ass book anymore Space Case?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Because Der-ek" She slurred my name like she does when she's angry at me "I felt bad for you being over here all by yourself." She said, seeming sincere. I had a great comeback in mind, one that was sure to get her off my back, but I decided to save it, it was just too easy.

"I'm sorry you're missing your party. I know it meant a lot to you. But it doesn't change the fact the you won every game this season, which is still phenomenal." She said

"Look Princess, I don't need a Full House style pep talk, Ok?" I said "Why don't you just leave me alone."

"So you can go back to feeling sorry for yourself? Not gonna happen. Derek, just because you missed a party and a chance to get girls doesn't mean the world is over."

"Not just girls, like the jackpot of girls. I swear, every girl in there would have wanted me!" I shouted

"Not **every** girl" She snorted

"It's your frickin' fault we're stuck here in the first place! If you hadn't been such a keener and had to get your stupid text book-

"Hey" Casey interrupted "I have a chem. test on Tuesday! And don't you dare blame this on me, you're the one that wanted to go to the library!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know it was going to be locked?"

"Maybe, Derek, if you actually used that pea sized brain you have every once in a while we wouldn't be in this mess!"

CASEY

Then suddenly an *air horn sounded.

"Shit! What was that?" Derek yelled.

"I don't know, but I think it permanently damaged my hearing." I said

"Hey guys, look at all this stuff I found in Miss Robinson's office!" Sam shouted

Piled on a table Sam had laid out a weird assortment of items. There was the air horn, an afro pick, a pink calculator, five packs of gum, a gameboy, a mirror, a condom, catfood, a moldy pack of crackers and a thong.

"Woah" Derek said picking up the thong like it was a piece of garbage "Isn't Miss Robinson like seventy?" he asked, shuddering.

"Yeah man" Sam replied "She has like grandchildren. Yuck. This stuff is so weird though, it looks like it came from a million different people!"

Oh God. "You guys are idiots" I said "Anyone could see that this stuff has been confiscated from students. I mean, do you really think that Miss Robinson carries condoms around? It's her seventy third birthday next week!" I explained

"You know when her birthday is?" Derek said looking at me incredulously

"Yes I do. Miss Robinson is a very nice woman and we happen to have very similar taste in books." I said proudly, although from the looks I was getting from Derek it seemed like maybe I shouldn't be so proud.

Within the next five minutes, Emily had made it through one of the packs of gum, Derek had made the condom into a balloon, Sam was trying to work the gameboy and I had returned to Hamlet.

The fact that the stuff Sam found in Miss Robinson's office was not hers was obvious, however, I was still wondering as to why she had had to confiscate a thong. I was trying to shake these disturbing thoughts from my head when Derek said,

"Okay, so we're locked in the library. Let's make the most of it! Let's do something fun!"

"Well, I think I am making the most of it. I mean, we're locked in a library, so why not catch up on your reading?" I asked

"Something fun, Space Case, not something that will bore me to death!" Derek said

"Ok then" Emily said with a suspicious grin on her face "Let's play truth or dare."

*Just in case you did not know, an air horn is one of those really high pitch horns that clowns carry.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Got any good truth of dare questions? Tell me!


	4. Truth or Dare?

Hope you like this chapter! Reviews would be great!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

DEREK

"Seriously Em? Truth or Dare? We used to play that when we were like nine!" Casey complained

"No I think it's a great idea" I said "It's a hell of a lot better than the boring shit we've been doing"

"Speak for yourself" Casey growled

"Aww, c'mon Casey" Emily said "It'll be a lot more fun if all of us play!"

"I'm sure, like me, Sam would be above playing that game, especially at school!" Casey replied

"Nah I'm in" Sam said

"Space Case, can't you just act your age for once? And you cannot say we're at school cuz its after hours and no one else is here, so that's a bull shit excuse."

"Fine. But only if I get to go first." Casey whined

"Okay" Emily squealed

"So Derek, Truth of Dare?" Casey asked with a smirk on her face that she had definitely picked up from me.

"Dare"

"I dare you to…. Not insult me for the next hour!"

"Princess that is the stupidest dare I have ever—"

"Derek! You cannot insult me! Whether you like it or not, that is the dare I gave you." Casey grinned, taunting me.

"Okay, now you should go Sam" Emily said

"Okay, Casey, Truth or Dare?" Sam asked Casey as she looked deep in thought.

"Um, truth, I guess."

"Tell me about the time you copied home work." Sam said

Casey shrieked and turned to Emily, "You said you would never tell ANYONE about that!" Casey said

I must admit, I didn't think Sam had it in him. But I guess since I can't insult Casey, someone had to take my place. I chuckled as Casey started glaring at Emily.

"Casey, you never answered Sam's question." I said smugly

"Derek, stay the hell outta this" She said with eyes like daggers

"Oh my!" I exclaimed "The princess said hell! Alert the media!" I shouted

When Casey finally calmed down she told us a boring keener story.

"Okay, well it was around midterms, so I was kinda out of it. And I had forgotten my math home work and knew Miss Donovan would kill me. So, when Em offered, I did, indeed copy her homework. But only because I knew there would not be enough time left to redo the whole thing on my own." Casey said and hung her head in shame.

"Ya know Case, I think I might have to tell Nora and Dad." I said still grinning

"You wouldn't!" Casey said incredulously

"Oh I would!" I said, adding in a laugh just to torment her more

"Fine, you can" She replied surprisingly calmly "But then I'll tell them that you're failing English"

"How do you know that?" I asked, infuriated

"When you leave your report card on the coffee table, it's not that hard to see."

I couldn't believe it. I was beat by a keener at my own game. And not just any keener, the ultimate good girl nerd, Casey. I must be losing it. This just doesn't happen.

CASEY

The look on Derek's face satisfied me, because I knew that Mom and George would never know about the horrid math home work incident. I mean, as if I wasn't already feeling guilty enough about plagarizing, Derek, of course, had to rub my face in it. However, I am a good person, despite copying Em's homework. So, when I saw Derek all strung out and embarrassed I couldn't help but feel bad. He obviously didn't want Sam or Emily to know about him failing. But, I didn't want anyone to know about me copying home work! Although, I guess that isn't his fault, it was Em that told Sam.

Again, I found myself looking at Derek. It was one of those strange moments, where he looked unsure and helpless. I liked this other side of him. He tries to keep it hidden, but I bring it out sometimes. Unintentionally, of course. I can tell he hates that he has a weak side, but everyone does. His reputation makes him seem like the fearless charming jerk he tries to be. I think that I'm the only person that gets to see this vulnerable Derek. I like that there's a part of him that I have all to myself. A part that most others wouldn't even think existed.

"Okay Sam" Emily said, breaking the awkward silence, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" He replied

"Okay. Do you like anyone?" she asked

"Yes."

"OMG, really? Who is it?" she squealed

"Nope. That wasn't the question you asked, so I don't have to answer it." He said smugly "Now it's Derek's turn to ask you."

They are so cute, Emily and Sam. They have been dancing around their feelings for months now. It was so obvious to everyone but them. I'd decided not to play matchmaker because that had blown up in my face previously, and I really didn't wanna mess anything up. They were perfect and would be together in time.

After getting out of my Sam and Emily train of thought I realized everyone was staring at Derek. He was just staring at the ceiling.

"Uh, Derek? It's your turn to ask me." Emily said, unsure of Derek's sudden change in mood.

"Oh, uh, right. Truth or Dare Emily?" He said coming back to planet Earth

"Dare" Emily said smiling

DEREK

"I dare you to go commando for the rest of the night." I said grinning

"Derek!" Casey said "That is highly inappropriate!"

"No, no, it's fine, I'll do it." Emily said "I'm wearing pants anyways, it doesn't matter much." She said as she retreated to the office.

She came back and stuffed a pair of yellow panties into her purse. "Happy?"

"No! Em, why would you do that?" Casey asked

"It's a game Case, just relax." Emily said

"Guys, I think it's time to kick this game up a notch. No more questions about home work or sissy dares. Let's ask inappropriate questions and do crazy dares. It'll be a night we'll never forget." I suggested

Casey looked nervous, Emily looked psyched and Sam look impressed.

Oh yea, this was going to be an interesting night.

So I know the dares weren't that great, but I decided to start small and then build them up. They will be more juicy next chapter. I promise! Again, if you have any ideas please tell me!


	5. Getting Serious

This is more of the Truth or Dare game. I'm probably going to continue the game next chapter so Truth ideas or Dare ideas would be appreciated. I'll try to update more by the end of the week. This is a longer chapter so, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and that is why the show is over.

CASEY

Suddenly I felt as if I had something to prove. I knew that Derek was going to try to humiliate me by using my intellectual abilities against me. He says that I can't have fun because I'm a keener. I'm going to show him a side of Casey MacDonald he has never seen before. I can be daring. I can be brave. I can be carefree. Well, maybe not completely carefree. I mean, there are some things you need to care about. Like your grades, your family, your health….. but I'm probably overanalyzing the situation, I tend to do that. Emily tells me to stop thinking, but I don't want to. If I stopped I would lose the ability to make informed decisions.

And if I made decisions just based off my feelings or my gut, then what would I be? Derek, that's what I would be. I much prefer being myself. But, rarely, I do envy Derek's ability to let go and be himself and not worry about every little thing. So, just for the time being, I will try to think less.

"Okay Sam" I said with minimal thought "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Sam said

I knew that if I didn't make this good I would never hear the end of it from Derek. I looked around the room scanning every item for dare potential. When I laid my eyes of Ms. Robinson's confiscated drawer contents I knew I had a good one.

"Sam" I said with a huge grin on my face "I dare you to wear the thong from Ms. Robinson's office over your pants for the rest of the night."

Everyone's jaws dropped. I should have been pleased by this, but it only frustrated me further. Why didn't anyone think I could come up with a good dare? I can be fun! And by the end of this night I will make sure everyone knows it!

DEREK

I couldn't believe it. Casey had come up with a pretty good dare. Nothing compared to what I was thinking, but for her, that was good. Really good. She had this huge grin on her face, like she had accomplished something. I know it bothers her that I think she isn't fun. She tries not to show it, but I can see right through her. Most people would consider not being fun one of her flaws, but I see it differently. Of course, Casey thinks I find this annoying, but I like it. It's one small thing that helps make up who she is. If she was fun, it would change many other things about her, and she's fine the way she is. Plus, then I couldn't tease her about it. Somewhere deep down there might be a risk taking Casey, and I think that is what she's trying to prove with this dare.

"Any day now" Casey said, sounding suspiciously like me.

Sam got up, his face bright red, and walked over to the pile of shit. He grabbed the thong, which was hot pink, and began to step into it. Everyone held their breath like it was the last minute of a tied hockey game. As soon as he had it on we all burst out laughing. It was way too tight and looked hilarious over his black pants. He sat down and started squirming. That only provoked more laughter.

Once everyone stopped laughing Sam asked Emily.

"Truth" Emily replied.

"Do you like anyone?" Sam asked.

Oh god these two are just sad. It's pathetic how shy Sam is about his feelings for Emily. I just keep telling him to man up and ask her out, but he won't. We are supposed to be asking serious questions here! Not questions a five year old could handle. I mean, Sam is doing worse than Casey so far, and that's bad.

"C'mon guys, what're we kindergarteners?" I yelled "I mean why don't you two just admit….." I trailed off as I saw the death glare Casey was giving me. She obviously didn't want me to finish my sentence and probably knew how it was going to end.

"…That you're really bad at coming up with questions." I finished. Everyone let out a breath, I didn't even realize I was holding one in. Casey smiled and gave me an appreciative glance.

"Yes" Emily squeaked breaking the silence "I do like someone"

"Okay, now I'm going to ask Derek" She said "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" I said, hoping I didn't get some mushy romantic question.

"Why were you **really** so opposed to Casey and Sam's relationship?" She asked

Now that caught me off guard. I was expecting something like, what's your dream date? But, Emily is the queen of gossip; I should have known it would be a good question. And it was. It was something that I never understood. Casey didn't mean anything to me, so why was I so bothered by this? It takes a lot for something to get under my skin and their relationship did. I'll admit, now I would be bothered. Now that I, that I…find Casey oddly attractive, I would be bothered. Back then, she was just some chick I could care less about.

Their relationship was something that I didn't like to think about. I don't like to try to find the reason in my reaction. Because every time I do, I get to the same annoying answer. I liked Casey. Not just now, not just recently, but for years? It scares me. Yes, I Derek Venturi am scared of my feelings. A couple weeks ago, I finally admitted to myself that somewhere deep deep down, I like her. And not in a sister-like way. Now I find out that I've felt this way for years? It can't be possible.

Looking up I realized I hadn't answered Emily's question. Casey looked really uncomfortable. Her eyes were darting around the room and she was biting her nails. Sam looked perplexed and Emily looked quite satisfied with herself.

"That was a waste of a question. Because like I said at the time, it was just weird seeing my best friend and my step-sister going out. I mean, I wouldn't say it bothered me, that's a bit of an over statement, it was just a mild annoyance." I explained, lying through my teeth.

"No one ever said it bothered you Derek" Emily said with a smirk on her face. The expression screamed, GOTCHA!

"Look" I said, getting angry "I answered your question! Sorry if it's not the answer you were looking for, but it's the truth. So get over it. Now it's my turn. Who am I asking?" I asked, fuming.

"You're asking Casey." Emily responded quietly

"Truth or Dare?" I asked

I looked over at Casey, she was totally out of it. She was leaning back on her chair and looking up at the ceiling. She was also chewing on her hair which she only does in extreme situations. She looked really worried. Although, I don't know what about, she wasn't the one that had just been put on the spot.

CASEY

I tuned everyone out after Derek answered Emily's question. I had never thought much of his reaction to mine and Sam's relationship. But now I was. There were millions of reasons he could have acted the way he did running through my mind. Maybe he didn't want Sam going out with such a boring Keener like me. Maybe he thought I was ugly. Maybe he thought that we wouldn't be good together. Maybe he was just trying to make my life more miserable by keeping me from having a boyfriend. Or maybe he honestly just thought it would be weird because I'm his step-sibling.

I was torturing myself and I knew it. There were too many possibilities, I would never be able to narrow them down enough. This was one equation I just couldn't solve. Lately, I've been letting Derek get to me. When he insults me, I look for truth in it, instead of ignoring it. I wonder why he would say that. Everything has a reason.

I'll be up all night thinking about the way he looked today. I know it's crazy. It's a completely horrible situation. But I like my step brother. I don't just brush it off when he hits on a girl right in front of me anymore. I wonder, why that girl? Why not me? And then I remember, we're step siblings. Not even Derek Venturi is brave enough or crazy enough to hit on his step sister. And why would he want to? I'm all the things he loathes.

This is the first time I have really thought about the negative parts of my feelings. Derek actually affects me now. And given how mean he is, this could be a problem.

"Hello, Space Case? Anyone home?" Derek said as I came back to planet Earth.

"Uh, what?" I asked, quite flustered that I hadn't heard him the first time.

"I said, Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, um Dare, I guess."

And then Derek's usual grin came back. "I dare you to kiss Emily." He said, still grinning.

"Der-ek! Are you insane, there's no way in hell I'm going to kiss Emily!" I yelled.

"Aw, c'mon, why not? Is little baby Casey scared" He said in a baby voice.

"I'm not scared. This is just ridiculous. You're taking this too far. Grow up and come up with a mature dare." I shouted back

"Casey, it's just a game. You're taking this too seriously! Get over yourself and do something for someone else. Please do this for me."

"Oh god you're sick, you're really sick. You need to— " I was interrupted by someone planting their lips on mine. I was so surprised I went brain dead for about five seconds. Then I realized what was happening and as I did, Emily stopped kissing me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I shouted.

"Look, I needed a way to get you two to shut up and that seemed like the best way." Emily explained

"Awesome" Sam said

"I don't think that should count. I dared Casey to kiss Emily and Emily kissed Casey. That's different, I think you should do it over." Derek said with a goofy look on his face.

"No. There is no way that is ever happening again!" I shouted

"I don't see what the big deal is." Em said

"The big deal is that you two **kissed**!" Sam said, still in awe.

"No, the big deal is that you just objectified not only yourself but the entire female race. You shouldn't let men or anyone over power and provoke you to do things you don't want to." I said, slightly ranting.

"Case, it's a game. You're allowed to fool around and go out of your comfort zone. That is what Truth or Dare is about." Emily said

"I know." I said, annoyed that after all this, they still thought I couldn't have fun. Then I burst out laughing.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Sam's still wearing the thong."

What did you think? Please Review!


	6. New Information

What do you think? R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

DEREK

She was doing it. She was trying to let go. Casey rarely tries to break out of her shell. The one that keeps her thinking rationally and makes her do all the extra credit. But, here she was, really trying to have fun and be exciting.

I looked over at her, rolling on the floor with laughter. She looked so natural, like she laughs everyday. But, when you think about it, Casey doesn't laugh. Maybe a polite giggle every once in a while, but she never laughs like this. Forgetting about everything else and just laughing, living in the moment. It's a part of her shell, she is always appropriate and a people pleaser. When was the last time Casey was spontaneous? When was she stupid? When was she careless?

I wonder if she was always like this. She must have been. I met her when she was fourteen and she was already like a well-oiled machine.

It was Casey's turn to ask Sam and I was intrigued to see what she would do.

"So Sam" She said after the laughter died down "Truth or Dare?"

"Considering what I got last time, I'm gonna play it safe and say Truth." He answered

Casey thought for a moment, going back to her logical self. I could almost hear the gears turning in her head.

Casey and Sam broke up two years ago and they have distanced. They are still friends but I don't think she'd have anything juicy on him. She knows him well enough to think of a good one, but I know a better one.

I walked over to Casey and whispered something in her ear. I could tell she was surprised that I was helping her, but I really just wanted to see Sam's reaction. And Emily's. As soon as I walked away a huge grin spread across her face.

"Sam" She said "Why do you have a box of Taylor Swift pictures under your bed?"

Sam froze and turned bright red, it was frickin' hilarious. His mouth opened, but he didn't say anything. Emily looked like she was gonna kill him. She too was bright red, but not out of embarrassment. Her eyes revealed pure rage.

"It- It's not what you think." Sam said, stammering

"That's not an answer" Casey said in an evil sing song voice.

"It's my little sister's birthday next month and um I'm um…..making a giant like poster-sized collage for her. Of Taylor Swift, obviously." He said trailing off.

Emily obviously didn't believe him, she was really distraught, but trying and failing, to hide it.

Sam then asked Casey "Truth or Dare?" He was definitely hungry for revenge.

"I think I'm going to go with Truth as well" She replied.

"Who is Gregory based off of? And don't tell me that he's based off me, cuz that's just not true."

"Sam!" Casey said, her voice a harsh whisper "You said you'd never tell anyone about that! What is this, betray Casey day? I refuse to answer that question. Give me another one."

"What?" I said, very confused "Who is Gregory?"

I looked over at Emily, but she looked equally confused. How would Sam know something about Casey that Emily doesn't even know? This must be good; whatever the hell they were talking about.

Casey was glaring at Sam for the second time tonight. "Casey you have to answer." Sam said

"Well, considering I started writing it when we got back together, he was originally based off you. But, like most characters he started to just grow his own personality from what I wrote. So, he's really not based off anyone."

I was confused, really confused. What was Casey writing? And when were they talking about? Sam and Casey hadn't been together for two years now.

"What do you mean, when you got back together?" I asked, anger rising with each word.

"Oh, uh, Casey and I started hanging out again right after she broke up with Max, like a year ago." Sam replied, avoiding my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked through gritted teeth. I was pissed, not only had they gone out a second time, but they had made it a secret!

I looked over at Emily to see how she was taking this and she was staring intently at the floor. She looked just as guilty as Sam. "You knew?" I asked Emily. She nodded her head just barely enough for me to see. "You told Emily and not me? Why not me?" I asked Sam and Casey, enraged. How could they keep this from me? The four of us hung out all the time, how had they managed to keep this a secret?

"Well" Casey answered slowly "We saw how annoyed you were by our relationship the first time, so we just decided not to bother you."

Sam and Emily looked guilty, but Casey looked really torn up. Too torn up. A part of me thought that maybe she knew about my inexplicable feelings for her. But that was impossible. There was no way, by the way I insulted her and played pranks on her she must think that I hate her.

CASEY

"But you two broke up again right? You're not still together?" Derek asked

I could tell he was mad. And he had every right to be. I had forced Sam, his best friend in the entire world to lie to him. I felt bad about it at the time, but now I felt worse. That was before, before I knew about these feelings. Before I cared about what Derek thought of me. And now, he's going to hate more than he already does.

"Yeah" Sam said "Seven months ago"

I realized that in the midst of all this guilt everyone had forgot about Sam's original question. Thank god. Sam was the only person in the entire world who knew about the screenplay I was writing and I wanted to keep it that way. He only knew because he found it in my room a while back. I ended up telling him that it was romantic tragedy, like Romeo and Juliet. And just to avoid further curiosity I told him that the male lead was based off him and the girl on me. And when I started writing it, that was true. But, as the story went on I started to give Gregory his own personality. A personality that just happened to be quite similar to Derek's. So, I wouldn't say he's based off of Derek, they are just coincidentally similar.

As everyone quieted down I knew they would begin to remember the original question. Emily was already looking at me questioningly. Emily and I have been best friends forever, so when I gave her a glance, she knew what it meant.

"Okay Derek" She said, changing the subject "Truth or Dare"

"Dare" Derek said, momentarily putting aside his anger to play the game.

EMILY

Hmm, thinking of dares for Derek is hard. He is like the master of truth or dare, so you must come up with a good one to earn his compliance. My first instinct was to ask him to kiss someone in this room; however that would make it seem like I want him to kiss me, which I don't. I want him to kiss Casey, but Derek would never take that risk. And, of course, he wouldn't kiss Sam.

Derek and Casey have always been like cats and dogs, fighting every chance they get. Lately, things seem different. The way they look at each other has changed and the insults have gotten worse. You'd think that would be a bad thing, however I think Derek uses insults to hide other feelings. Of course, they both deny anything has changed. But, both Sam and I have noticed the change and I convinced him to help me help them admit it. Not only to themselves but to each other. So, yeah they're step-siblings, but worse things have happened! Plus, they aren't blood related so the only problem is their married parents.

Derek and Casey have the kind of feelings that you see in movies. I feel like, if they admitted their feelings and had a chance to be a couple their love would be epic. I know that's probably idealistic, but I do think that they could have something great.

My train of thought was interrupted when someone coughed. I completely forgot about the dare, my mind tends to wander like that. I don't think I should do anything serious because we've had a lot of serious questions. This dare should be lighthearted.

"Derek, I dare you and Casey to switch shirts." I said

Casey let out a quiet laugh, "My shirt will never fit Derek" She said. She was right. She was wearing a pink tank top.

"You have to do it Derek." I said "C'mon, I kissed Casey and Sam's wearing a thong, you can wear a tank top."

I knew that he wouldn't object a challenge, Derek Venturi never chickens out. He stood up took off his shirt and said "Tale off your shirt." To Casey like it was no big deal. "Yeah right" She scoffed, glaring at him. She grabbed his shirt went into Miss Robinson's office and came back a minute later, throwing her shirt at him. "You better not stretch it out" She warned.

Derek looked hilarious. The shirt was way too tight and left his arms completely bare. Everyone tried not to laugh, but it wasn't easy.

"Moving on" Derek said angrily "Emily, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" I said, knowing Derek gives out the worst dares.

"Do you like Sam?" Derek asked without missing a beat.

I couldn't believe he was doing this. I knew it was obvious I liked Sam and seeing that Derek spent a lot of time around me, he would definitely have noticed. But this was just mean. When you like someone and your friends know, they don't tell the person, it's an unspoken rule. However, Derek had decided to screw me over because I embarrassed him, how immature.

Casey was giving me a look, I could tell that she wanted me to admit it. And I kinda had to, I was the one stressing the having to answer the questions, how could I disobey? I looked over at Sam, who was looking right back at me and said, "Yes, I do"

Everyone was silent, it seemed to last forever. I finally got the courage to look over at Sam and he was smiling like an idiot. He came over to me and said, "I like you too, a lot." He leaned in and it felt like the most perfect moment in my life until Derek said "Get a room!"

"Fine we will" I said as I dragged Sam to Miss Robinson's office.

CASEY

In the midst of my joy for Sam and Emily, I realized that I was now alone with Derek.

What should Casey and Derek talk about? Should I do more from Emily's POV? Maybe Sam too? Please Review!


	7. Table Top

A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long. I took a break over the summer because I became obsessed with Harry Potter fanfiction and found it hard to write anything else. But, I'm back and the chapters will keep coming. Please tell me what you think!

CASEY

This was the epitome of awkwardness. I was sitting on a table in the library with Derek and eleven o'clock in the evening. He was wearing my hot pink tank top that was extremely tight and showed off his toned chest, not that I had noticed. And I was wearing his Nirvana T-shirt on the one day he had actually decided to wash it. Thank God.

I had to break the silence. It was very nerve wracking. I felt like he could hear everything I was thinking because there was absolutely no sound, anywhere. If we listened hard enough, we could probably hear Emily and Sam making out in the other room, yuck.

Maybe the silence was making me crazy, but as I sat there I began to feel bad for Derek. He had been really excited for this huge party, that was, admittedly in his honor and he was missing it. It was a once in a life time experience, but then again, this is Derek, so it'll probably happen again next week.

"Look Derek" I said, gritting my teeth "There may be a slight possibility that it is my fault you're missing the party tonight."

"Slight?" Derek replied snorting "Knowing you, that's the best I'm gonna get for an apology, so I accept. Besides, being locked in the library with you isn't **that** terrible. Of course, I'd rather you be a hot blonde, but what's a guy to do?" I punched him, hard.

"No need to resort to violence Princess" He said, rubbing his shoulder while I prayed that it would leave a bruise. I would rather be here with someone else too, I thought. Not my annoying, loud and smelly step brother. Well, he's not being that annoying right now, I thought. And he's okay when he's quiet, which is rarely. Plus, I'm wearing his shirt and it doesn't smell of anything but deodorant, I rationalized.

I looked over at him and realized how close we were. We were sitting side by side on a table and our thighs were almost touching. Sure, I'd been this close to Derek before, but not recently, and not when we weren't attacking each other. Part of me wanted to inch closer and part of me felt like sticking my head down a toilet until I could think properly.

DEREK

I'd gotten over trying to get rid of these thoughts. I was attracted to Casey and as demented as that sounds, there's nothing I could do to stop it. My main goal was to refrain from acting on it. Nothing good could come of that. So as I'm sitting next to her I can feel myself getting more and more nervous. Derek Venturi does **not** get nervous!

I needed a distraction, I looked around the room, it was huge, had a second level and everything, there had to be something to do. I could feel her eyes burning holes in the back of my neck and I could practically hear the gears in her head turning, as if she too was looking for a distraction. Unfortunately all I could see was miles and miles of books and that was not going to distract me from the steamy thoughts threatening to take over my mind. And that was when I saw it.

Whenever I just wanna chill out and be care free there is one thing that always helps. Obnoxiously loud music. I know Casey just thinks I play my music loudly to annoy her, but that's just an added bonus, I really do it to relax and forget about my screwed up life. It has helped me rid my mind of Casey many times and I hoped it wouldn't fail me now. I ran to the back of the library and saw a dusty old record player.

I brushed it off and looked in the crates underneath it for any albums I had ever heard of. I was starting to sweat as I could feel Casey's eyes still on me. I picked up the first thing that looked relatively normal and put it on. It was by a band called "New Order" and very obviously from the eighties. I blasted it as loud as I could make it go and was surprised at the quality of the sound.

"Derek!" I whipped around to see a peeved looking Casey standing behind me. "That's the third time I've called you and you didn't even hear me! Are you trying to make us all deaf?" Casey shrieked as her face became more and more tomato-like.

"Settle down Klutzilla it's just a little music. Having some fun won't kill you, ya know!"

"It's not fun I'm objecting to, I just don't understand why you have to turn the volume up so loud!"

"Hey, this is my favorite song! You have to listen to it loudly." I shouted, although it sounded more like a whisper.

"Der-ek! You've never even heard this song before!" She retorted in that whiny voice of hers.

"Yes I have!"

"Really? Then what is its name?" She asked, crossing her arms and clearly pleased with herself. Shit, I thought, caught in a lie. I grabbed the record case and glanced down at it.

"Blue Monday" I said smoothly. She snorted and glared at me. "I was right." She said just loud enough for me to hear. "What are we, five?" I asked her. "C'mon Princess, you don't always have to follow the rules! Hell, we're at school at 11 pm, that can't be allowed! So instead of fighting it and acting like a keener all the time, why not embrace it? We're stuck in a shitty situation, so why not make the most of it?"

She looked at me thoughtfully and seemed to be seriously considering what I said. Her blue eyes were squinting and focused as if making a major life choice. Damn, the music didn't seem to be working, even though it was so loud I could feel the floor vibrating.

"What did you have in mind?" She answered, her eyes still narrowed with suspicion.

CASEY

Just ten minutes ago I was yelling at Derek for blasting music that the whole neighborhood would hear. A lot can happen in ten minutes. Because right now, ten measly minutes later, I was dancing on top of a table to god awful eighties music with my step brother. How he convinced me do to this without alcohol is beyond me, but I can't say I hate it. We weren't dancing inappropriately, I made sure of that, however I don't think we were dancing quite like siblings either. Regardless, it felt amazing. I was close to him and it wasn't because I was trying to kill him.

After I asked him what he had in mind, he jumped up on a table, reached out his hand and said, "Table dance with me Case" And strangely enough, it sounded kinda romantic. Sure, it wasn't the waltz like I'd written in my screenplay, but it was a start. My hesitation must have been written all over my face because next he said, "Look Case, at some point in her life, every teenage girl has to dance on a table. Its sorta like destiny, it is something that just inevitably happens. Usually, the girl is plastered and dancing with a stranger. So, the way I see it, you can dance with me, here, sober and without anyone watching or it will happen to you at some other point when you have no idea what you're doing. Do you really want to have that embarrassment?"

Don't worry, I didn't fall for that. "That is the biggest load of Bull Shit I have ever heard." I said while Derek smirked at my use of foul language. "But, I'll do it anyway. You're not the only one that knows how to have fun around here." So that's how I got here. Dancing on a table to horribly loud music on school property at 11pm on a Friday night.

I couldn't tell you how long we were dancing, but it couldn't have been that long because the record was still playing when Emily and Sam came out. I didn't really notice them though, I was caught up in my closeness with Derek and boy, were we close. I admit that I no longer cared if we were acting appropriately or not, no one was watching and I felt amazing. The weight of liking my step brother was gone and in the moment, I stopped thinking and just moved. On that dance floor we weren't step-siblings and I think he might have felt it as well.

It took me a few moments to adjust and realize that the music had been turned off. I suddenly had an irritating ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes to see Emily looking at me wide eyed and Sam fiddling with the record player. "What the hell man?" Derek yelled as he jumped off the table and walked over to Sam. I did the same and watched Emily watch Derek. Emily is generally an easy person to read, but she just looked surprised, and I couldn't tell if it was good surprised or bad surprised. Sam just looked tired and annoyed.

"Dude, you can't be blasting music like that! I tolerated it for as long as I could but you don't want to let people know we're in here. We could get into a lot of trouble and I don't want to have a juvi record!"

"Ok, Dad!" Derek responded, cracking a smile.

"Sam, just calm down" I said, surprised I could hear my own voice again. "It was just some harmless fun, no one is going to hear us. Besides, wouldn't it be good if someone did? Maybe then we could get out of here."

"Casey's right man, chill. Your juvi record gets expunged the moment you turn eighteen anyway." Derek said. Emily and I both look horrified at that, wondering what Derek could have done to have a record and Sam just chuckled.

"So, what's next?" Emily asked, finally speaking up.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom." I said "Although I suppose that's not really an option."

"Actually, Ms. Robinson has a private bathroom." Sam replied "its right through her office."

"Thanks" I said as I started towards her office.

"I'll come with you." Emily piped up.

Just as I was leaving the room I heard Derek say, "Why is it that girls always go to the bathroom in pairs?"

A/N: So the next chapter is gonna be mainly Emily and Casey. Comments, Questions, or Suggestions? Please leave a review!


	8. All Bets Aside

A/N: So sorry it's been so long. I got caught up in the world of Harry Potter. I promise the next Chapter will be posted by Saturday. Hope you like this one!

CASEY

I walked into the bathroom and began to fix my hair. I knew Em was going to try to talk about what had just happened, but I didn't want to hear it. For once I had done something spontaneous! And it felt great! Doing something that wasn't planned or considered "acceptable" was exhilarating, and I was beginning to understand why Derek did it all the time. I turned around; fully ready to be lectured by Emily, but instead I got a shriek.

"Ow! Em, what was that for?" I asked rubbing my ears

"I can't believe this! I mean it has taken you four years, but you're finally here! It's finally happening!" She squealed

"I'm lost. What's finally happening, and why aren't you mad at me? Did you not notice me dancing with Derek? My STEP BROTHER?" I asked. Emily was supposed to yell at me. She was supposed to tell me that I was being stupid and set me straight. That's what best friends do. I mean, she's known Derek longer than I have! She knows about his player reputation, so why is she happy about this?

"Oh Casey. It's always been obvious that there was some sexual tension between you and Derek, but this past year we noticed it grew into something more. You're in love with him Casey, can't you see that?" Emily said, her eyes sparkling like a child on Christmas morning.

This is it, I thought. I am finally going to admit that I'm in love with Derek Venturi. "I….." I began, stuttering, "I know. I'm in love with him. Holy Shit, I'm in love with my step brother!" I blurted out.

"Casey!" Emily said, looking appalled. "Did you just curse?"

"Yeah." I said, giggling. "I think I did." Ten seconds later we were rolling on the floor laughing and muttering nonsense. Suddenly something occurred to me and I stopped laughing, got up and brushed myself off.

"What did you mean 'we'?" I asked

"What?" Emily asked, looking nervous, "What are you talking about?"

"You said, 'we noticed it grew into something more'. Who's we?"

"Well, you see, there's kinda this bet…"

DEREK

I watched Casey and Emily disappear through the office door and immediately braced myself. Sam was gonna think I was disgusting. I mean, joking about me and Casey is one thing, but it actually happening is an entirely different thing. Plus, it was breaking guy code.

"Look man" I started "I not gonna take any shit about this, ok? You saw what you saw, and I'm not ashamed of it. In fact, I'm damn right proud of it."

"Ok." Sam said, taking a seat next to me.

"What do you mean, Ok? Why aren't you bugging me about this? You just caught me and Casey, your EX and my step sister, dancing quite intimately on a table and all you can say is ok?" I said, taking a deep breath after my rant.

"Look man, I know you like Casey. You might even love her, I don't know! I'm not gonna bug you or make fun of you and I'm definitely not going to try to convince you out of it. If you go through with this, there's gonna be a shitstorm of angry people. Your parents and maybe some of your friends, but I'll be there for you bro. You're my best friend and I wouldn't let a girl come between us like that. Especially not Casey. She likes you man, not me, not Max, not Truman, YOU." Sam said, looking down at his feet after his little monologue.

Shit, I thought. Was it really that obvious? Could people really see through my parades of insults at Casey? Personally, I thought I had done a pretty good job at covering up my feelings, but apparently not! Sam was right though, about the shitstorm. People would be angry as shit, but I didn't care. I'd put up with all that, It'd be worth it. It's like eating a really crappy box of cereal, just to get the prize at the bottom. Damn, now I'm using cheesy metaphors! I need to go play some hockey.

"Thanks man, that means a lot. Just so ya know, I don't love—" I was cut off by an earsplitting screech. Then I heard some loud stomping and finally Casey and Emily came out of the bathroom. Casey was bright red and fuming. Emily looked nervous and was sending Sam pleading looks.

"I can't believe you guys! I always thought Emily was being a good friend by listening to me jabber on about all my fights with Derek, but it turns out you were just trying to make a quick buck!" Casey yelled.

Sam caught on quickly and came to his girlfriend (of one hour)'s defense. "Casey it wasn't like that, it was just a game. A bit a fun really. Kinda like an ongoing joke."

"A JOKE?" Casey screeched "Is that what my life is to you, a joke?"

Sam looked terrified of the criminson monster that was giving him a death stare.

"Casey, we didn't mean any harm. It was just to see who could guess correctly. No one ever meant to hurt you!" Emily said

"No matter the intention it was still wrong. And hurtful. I mean, is that why you listen to me complain about Derek all the time, because you want to be able to make your next guess accurately?" Casey asked. Her face was slowly becoming its normal color and her eyes began to tear up. I was horribly confused. I had no idea what they were talking about, all I knew was that it was making Casey cry, and that was unacceptable.

"No Case. I listen because I love you and you're my best friend." Emily said, slowly walking over to Casey and engulfing her in a hug.

"Thank you for the Full House moment, but does anyone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked, pissed that everyone knew something I didn't.

Just like that Casey's teary face turned into a smirk and she laughed. "Oh you'll get a kick outta this Derek" She said, wearing a smirk that somewhat resembled a certain hockey player's. "Sam, Emily, Kendra, Ralph, and Sam have had a bet going for the best six months. A bet about us."

"Okay, what about us?" I asked, giving Sam a glare. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"They bet on what day we will finally admit our so-called feelings for each other." Casey said, her facial expression not hiding her amusement at that statement. She obviously thought the notion of us having any sort of feelings for each other was ridiculuous.

CASEY

I was never a good liar. In fact, I am the worst liar in the world. But here I was, smirking at Derek and sending him the signal that I still hated his guts. Why? I wasn't quite sure, but if I was ever going to admit my feelings for Derek, it wouldn't be in a musty old library in front of Sam and Emily. Derek seemed to be buying it too, cuz after briefly looking at me, he turned around a punched Sam in the face.

"What the hell Derek? What is wrong with you?" Emily yelled and ran over to her bruised boyfriend.

I was in shock. Part of me thought that Sam deserved it, but I knew that Derek was just overreacting. The real question was, why? Was he overreacting because he thought that the bet was disgusting? Or was he overreacting because he too was freaked out that everyone had known our feelings before we did? I didn't have much time to analyze it though, because Emily was still yelling at Derek.

"I can't believe you would do this to your own best friend! He just made a harmless bet! I was part of it too, are you gonna punch me?"

I walked over to Sam and stuck out a hand. He took it and stood up.

"Sorry about the bet." He whisperred.

"It's okay." I said, smiling. "So, how much money is in it?"

"Well it grows every week. Each person gets a week and they put down some money and so does everyone else. Right now we have about Five hundred bucks in it." Sam said

"Five HUNDRED?"

"Yeah. It's been going on for six months, so there's been a good amount of money put in." Sam said, grinning. "And I better win."

"Well…" I said slowly, "Who has this week?"

"Kendra." Sam replied, giving me a knowing look. "She was going to try to 'work some magic' at the party tonight."

I threw my head back and laughed. This wasn't insulting at all, in fact, it was almost flattering. All my friends had spent their time and money trying to get Derek and I together. It was a wonder that we had never noticed.

"We should probably get Emily to stop killing Derek now." I said, motioning at Emily still yelling at Derek.

"Aww, I was enjoying the show." Sam said

After finally getting Emily to calm down, we were right back where we had started, locked in a library with nothing to do. I decided to explore. I walked around, weaving through the book cases and running my fingers across the book spines. The library really was a beautiful place, despite its slight dustiness and fluorescent lighting. While walking through the book cases I noticed a door. I had never seen it before, but it was easy to miss because it was the same color as the wall paper. I turned the handle, but of course, it didn't budge. This door was becoming more and more interesting. First it blends in with its surroundings, and then it's locked. Plus, it was unlabeled; all the doors in the library had labels, except this one. I am so going to hell, I thought as I took the bobby pin out of my hair.

I stuck it in the lock and jiggled it around slowly until I heard a click.

DEREK

After the fight was over, everyone kinda dispersed. Sam and Emily sat in one corner where Emily was using a first aid kit on Sam's jaw, not that he needed it. I hadn't hit him that hard, he only had a small bruise. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Casey wander off towards the long line of bookcases. I decided to follow her, for lack of anything better to do. I watched her touch each and every book, and smile slightly at her thoughts. She moved rhythmically, as if she was counting her steps. Suddenly, she stopped and turned her head to the side questioningly. She was obviously intrigued by something. I watched her walk up to a door and try the handle, it was locked. She let her hair down and put a bobby pin into the lock.

No, I thought. Casey does not know how to pick a lock! However, I was proven wrong as the door opened and she smiled triumphantly. How in the hell did little miss keener know how to pick a lock? She was about to walk in when I said, "Princess knows how to pick a lock? How criminal of you."

I smirked at her, just cuz I knew it would annoy her. She tried to glare at me, but she just looked like a kid caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"I'm not proud of it." She said "And don't you dare tell anyone!"

We had a moment. She probably has no idea, but right then, we shared something. She looked sexy as hell as she stood there, wearing my shirt, with her hair messy and let loose. Her newly discovered criminal tendencies may have also added some sex appeal. She was glaring at me and I was smirking at her. We'd been doing it for the past four years, why stop now?

"So are we gonna go through the locked door or what?" I asked

"Fine, but I'm going first." She said and abruptly turned around.

"You always gotta be the dominant one, don't ya?" I asked as I followed her through the dark doorway. I tried to shake the mental image I was getting of Casey being dominant in other places, specifically, my bedroom.

"Shit!" Casey shouted as she fell down a flight of stairs. I ran down to the landing and pulled her up.

"Hey Princess, you okay?" I asked "How many fingers am I holding up?" She looked up at me, snorted and said, "Only you would flip someone off after they fell down a flight of stairs."

I grinned, she was definitely okay. "Where the hell are we?" I asked looking around. We were on a landing in a dark staircase that didn't have any windows or lights. It was also dusty and looked as if it hadn't been used in ages. However, there was another door in front of us and it was locked as well.

"Only one way to find out." Casey responded as she inserted the bobby pin in the lock and jiggled it around.

"Where did a keener like you learn to do that anyway?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Truman taught me, a while back." She said as I heard a click.

Oh great, I thought. The jackass cheats on Casey and he has also turned her into a delinquent! Damn, I sounded scarily like Nora just then. I silently swore to murder the bastard if I ever got out of here.

Casey opened the door.

"Shit!" Derek yelled as he ran through it.

A/N: Anyone wanna guess what he saw? Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Author's Note: SORRY :

AUTHOR"S NOTE: 2/14/11 Happy Valentines Day!

I know, I know, Author's notes suck, I hate them too, but I feel like I need to talk to you guys about this story. As some of you may know, I have a tendency to abandon fics. However, I would like to let you know that that is not the case here. A new chapter will be up within the week and more should follow.

I'm sorry for the hiatus, but I tend to write pieces of a chapter at a time. Expect another chapter this weekend. I apologize and hope you continue reading.

Ps. So, you know how the last chapter had a cliff hanger? Yeah, well after I posted that I discovered that my original idea wouldn't work. So I had to rewrite the chapter with a new, much less exciting idea. Sorry about that and I hope you guys like it anyway.


	10. Piling Emotions and Pillows

A/N: I'm Back, sorry about the wait, I have no excuse. This chapter was extremely difficult to write because I discovered many flaws in my original plan for it. So, I apologize if it doesn't make the most sense. Reviews are always nice! I'll try to do more this week, but I won't make promises. I'm also thinking about writing a LWD one-shot, so I'll let you guys know when that is up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Why must I repeat myself? I don't own it! *Sniffles*

Ps. The song that I listened to while writing this is "With or Without You" By U2. It's kinda my Dasey song, that I use when I have writers block. Give it a listen if you like!

CASEY

I had a sudden urge to shout, "Jinkies!" but I knew that Derek would never let me live it down if I did. It was a strange sight. Going down an old dank staircase to find…this. Derek was still standing there gaping at it, looking simultaneously idiotic and adorable. He was overreacting; it was weird, but not THAT weird. I bent over to pick up an old piece old paper off the floor.

CLOSED FOR RENNOVATION  
AUGUST 1999

I snorted and turned to look at Derek, who was regaining his composure.

"It looks as if this room has been sealed off for over a decade." I said, showing him the sign.

"Why in the hell would they keep this from us? Do you know how much more fun gym class would be if we had access to this baby?"

I rolled my eyes. "You only think that because then you'd get to see wet girls in bathing suits instead of sweaty girls in sweat pants."

"If I was Principal, swimsuits would be optional." Derek replied, sporting that devilish grin of his.

"Perv" I muttered as Derek walked around the scope of the pool. That's right; we were in a giant room with a good sized swimming pool in it. It was empty, of course, but surprisingly spotless. The depth seemed to scope from three feet to seven feet, and at the deep end it had a diving board.

"But, seriously" Derek started "All jokes aside, this would be much better than that Badminton shit they have us doing. I mean, it's a complete waste of time and it's barely even a sport!"

"You're just mad cuz you suck at it" I said, smirking in his direction.

"Damn, I wish this was full." Derek said, ignoring my previous comment

"Uh, no you don't" I said "If this room really has been sealed for twelve years, the water would probably be really gross"

"You know what I mean, Princess" Derek said as he let his gaze settle on me. I stared back, determined not to let him intimidate me with that look of his. He could not win. So we stood there, at opposite sides of the pool, staring at each other. His gaze didn't make me uncomfortable like most guys' did, just annoyed. Whenever he looked at me, he got this pensive look on his face. He looked like he was making a really hard decision. However, today, he didn't look thoughtful, just overly confident. Asshole.

DEREK

It was moments like these that I was thankful that Casey was blissfully oblivious to my attraction to her. I think. I mean, I was practically ogling her in front of her face, and she didn't even know. No, Klutzilla probably thought I was plotting against her; she was utterly clueless.

Unfortunately, Sam and Emily chose this moment to waltz in. Casey broke our staring competition to look at them. Victory!

"What the hell?" Emily said, reacting similarly to me. Then Casey showed her the sign, and they had a boring ass conversation about why there was an entrance to a pool from the library. I was still pissed about the lack of water in the pool. I mean, what fun was a pool when you couldn't use it (especially for skinny dipping)? Skinny Dipping sounded really good right now, especially since I was sporting a hot pink tank top. Suddenly, I got an idea. It wasn't a very good one, mainly cuz it didn't involve skinny dipping, but it was something.

I slipped away from the group and went back up the filthy staircase. I went to the "Reading Nook" as Ms. Robinson called it, and grabbed as many of the cushions as I could carry. I hobbled down the stairs, blinded by all the cushions, and bumped into something solid. Or rather—someone solid. Casey and I toppled to the ground and the cushions went sprawling everywhere.

"DER-EK!" Casey screeched

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Princess, I'm fine" I said as she got up and brushed the dust off her skirt. I kicked all the cushions into the pool and retreated up the staircase again.

"Hey D, what are you doing?" Sam asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Creating an alternative to water." I shouted as Sam caught up with me. Emily soon joined us, dragging Casey behind her. We worked like that for a couple of minutes, just throwing cushions in the pool. And soon enough, every inch of the pool was covered by multi colored cushions. Casey, Sam and Emily all took the miniature set of stairs into the sea of pillows, but I wanted a grand entrance.

I began to climb the ladder to the diving board, but froze when I heard Casey shriek,

"Derek Venturi! What it God's name do you think you are doing?"

"Diving into a pool?" I responded, feigning innocence.

"Oh no you aren't! Don't you see what danger you would be putting yourself in? You'd break you're skull on the cement of the pool! There aren't enough pillows in the world to make jumping into this pool safe! Not to mention that it was being renovated when they closed it, so lord knows what's wrong with that diving board. If George was here—"

She shut up as I did a running cannonball into the pool, letting out a Tarzan yell as I went down. I landed about five feet away from Casey. I didn't move for a few seconds, because I was scared of the pain I would feel when I did.

CASEY

Everything seemed to freeze as Derek landed face down in the cushions. I heard a shriek, which might have been me or Em, I didn't care. All I cared about was the floppy haired asshole who wasn't moving. I ran over to him as fast as I could, while tripping over numerous cushions. I put my hand on his back and gently turned him over, he groaned. I let out a breath, he was alive. He opened one eye and saw me standing over him. He then opened both eyes and got up effortlessly.

"That's was AWESOME!" He shouted in my ear

"You Moron!" I yelled shakily as I felt my eyes begin to water. No no, please no, I thought. I didn't want to cry in front of Derek! That would be like admitting I cared for him. I turned away, but he had seen me. He touched my wet cheek.

"You're crying" He said lamely

"No shit Sherlock." I said coldly, silently scolding myself for cursing. Derek really was a bad influence.

Derek looked uneasy, as if he had something he wanted to say, but couldn't. He shifted in his spot and looked down at his feet.

"Sorry" He said, whispering so I could just faintly hear him "If it makes you feel any better, my back hurts like a mother fucker."

I giggled through my tears, and slapped him on his shoulder. He winced. Derek was admitting I was right! He chuckled back and used his thumb to wipe a stray tear off my face. Through the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Emily creep back up the stairs and into the library. I sat down on the pillows.

"Take off your shirt" I said, very aware of how Derek's perverted mind would interpret that.

"Wh—What?" He said, stuttering.

"Let me look at your back you perv." I said smiling at his predictability

He sat down hesitantly and took off my pink tank. I examined his back, trying to focus on the red blotches and not his defined muscles. I traced a circle around the spots with my fingernail, and felt Derek shudder in response. My mind was overloaded with panicked thoughts like, What are you doing, Are you crazy, and remember his reputation with girls! But, this was no ordinary night, so I tuned them out and kept on tracing circles. We sat like this for a few minutes, until I finally decided to break the silence.

"Well, the damage isn't too bad," I said as Derek turned to meet my eyes "but these red spots will probably form bruises and be sore for a while"

"Thanks" He said, his eyes never leaving mine. It was that moment, that I discovered Derek Venturi liked me. Sure, Emily had told me this, but I hadn't really, truly believed it until now. I laid back so that I was staring at the high ceiling and Derek followed.

"It's past midnight." He said "Nora's gonna start calling our friends soon."

"Yeah." I sighed "And she's going to freak when she discovers we weren't at the party. We're in so much trouble."

"Think she'll call the police?" He asked

"Maybe, if it was just you she wouldn't, but me? I'm never past curfew, she'll know something is wrong."

Derek snorted and turned to look at me "One day, when I actually agree to drive you somewhere, we're going to stay out past curfew. Even Princesses have to break the rules, its high school."

"Okay" I said, feeling surprisingly agreeable. I liked the idea of going to a party with Derek; usually I went with another friend, to avoid contact with him. But now, maybe things would change. I subtly shifted closer to him, hoping he wouldn't notice. I think he did though, cuz he did the same. I noses were barely an inch apart and my heart was racing. I felt my hands go clammy and silently cursed myself for the embarrassing habit.

DEREK

I knew I should've kissed her, I'm the guy after all, we're supposed to make the first move. But I was nervous. I had never been nervous about girls, they were my specialty, but Casey was a whole different story. If she rejected me, I don't know what I'd do. So we lay there, staring at each other, so close that I could almost feel her breath on my skin. I found myself counting the seconds as they went by, wondering at which number I would muster up the courage to kiss her.

28…

29…

30…

31…

32…

33…

My thoughts were interrupted as Casey spoke. "Why did you have to be my step brother?" She said, her lips forming a frown "I mean, out of all the single guys in London my mom could have chosen, it had to be George. And you had to be his son."

"I know, it sucks, but if you think about it, we probably wouldn't have meant if it wasn't for our parents." I said, thinking aloud.

"I don't know. Toronto and London aren't that far away. We could've met." She speculated, looking back up to the ceiling.

"Ok, there is a very very small chance we could have met, but would it have mattered? We hated each other at first sight, and the only reason we tolerated each other is cuz our parents made us. If we didn't have to deal with each other, we wouldn't have. And then, I wouldn't know you like I do now. And that would be a shame."

She smiled at me, a genuine 100 watt smile. I leaned in, our eyes connected and then—"Geronimo!" was heard from above and we were bombarded.

A/N: Review?


End file.
